Of Death and Life
by Ami Vurbo
Summary: A one-shot of the Stars manga arc through Mamoru's point of view. Short and sweet. Please review!


**A/N:** Hey, I'm trying something new. A new more serious love story set during the Stars books, from Mamoru's point of view, kind of. This is a test run, please review and tell me if you like it purdy please. I would greatly appreciate it! Enjoy!

READ: This story follows the manga version of the Stars chapter of Sailor Moon, starting with the airport scene.

**Of Death and Life**

**.**

Mamoru's last conscious thoughts were about his love, Usako. He had no idea what was happening, but he knew the look of fear, confusion and loss on Usagi's face looking back at him in the airport. He wanted desperately to shout out, "Don't worry! It will all be fine, I'll find you again!" but why would he shout that?

Then the pain had hit him and he knew he was going to break his promise to her. His promise to always be with her. Her shocked and sad face was the last thing he saw before it went black.

The next thing he knew was he was staring at a beautiful woman with cascading red hair with length to match that of even Usagi's. She was speaking, but he could not hear her. He looked down at his body, and then stood up, but he couldn't remember wanting to stand up. Then he was kissing her.

No! He didn't want to be kissing her! He wasn't in control of his body!

He wasn't in control of his body.

Dread filled him. He didn't know who this person was, what she was after, and why she wanted him. Usually it was to get to Usagi.

And he was right. Horror struck his inner thoughts when she entered the chamber where he laid in wait, while his body smirked with evil intentions. He fought so hard within himself to stop hurting the one he had loved for centuries. Sobs racked his mind as he brought her to her knees before him, with help from all the others that she cherished. He desperately tried to reach out to her through his mind and tell her to destroy him, but to no avail. Everything worsened when his future daughter was thrown into the mix. ChibiUsa, how he had wanted to see her for so long.

Run! While you still can. I don't want to hurt you too…

Peace finally came when the mystery woman who had made herself Usagi's enemy, pushed him over a ledge, which is body eagerly accepted. This was the first time his stolen body and mind had agreed on something. It was sad that it had come to this, his death was what his entire being longed for.

.

Mamoru's first conscious thoughts were about his love, Usako. It seemed like forever since he had existed. Who was he? Why was he here? Where was here? Where was she? He had the urge to open his eyes.

And he did. And saw white. Nothing but white, no sound, no breeze, just white empty space. He wanted to sit up. And he did. He had control over his body!

He had control of his body. But would Usagi forgive him? Usagi…Serenity….

That's when he remembered. He was Endymion, made to love Serenity, he was Mamoru, made to love Usagi. He was her Mamo-chan.

He looked around and that's when he saw her, laying on the ground not too far away from him.

At first panic came over him and he leapt up to go to her, but on his way there he saw her stir.

Mamoru smiled gently. She had done it, she had won. She awoke facing away from him and he could feel the waves of uncertainty from her. She hated to be alone.

'Usako…' he thought, reaching out for her. As if she had heard him through their link, she turned shock rippling through her face, which was switched to pure and absolute joy as she flung herself at him.

"Mamo-chan!" she yelled into the crook of his shoulder. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"It's alright Usagi, you won!" Mamoru heard a voice over his shoulder. He looked up and saw all nine sailor senshi standing there, looking lovingly at their monarchs.

"We knew you could do it." Usagi's eyes filled with tears of love and happiness as she was surrounded by her friends once again.

Finally Mamoru couldn't take it anymore and swept her up into a passionate kiss. All his frustration, his sorrow, his apologies, his love and his soul went into the kiss and Usagi responded back with equal vigor.

"I will love you forever my Serenity." He whispered into her ear, feeling her shake beneath him. The realization finally hit him and he pulled her towards his body, crushing hers into his, trying to meld their souls together. It was not needed, their souls would forever be one. A tear slipped from his eye as he held her, never wanting to let go. "My Princess…"

She looked up from her place on his chest, a few tears escaping her eyes as well. "For eternity my Prince." She whispered back as they kissed again, finally reunited.

"I love you."

.

.


End file.
